


The Mood Ring Kind Of Matches The Lights At The Casino

by Legallytrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All characters are legal drinking age gdi, I actually did this unironically, I hate myself why am i doing this, I published this on quotev but now im rewriting it, It was 84 years ago, M/M, Marriage, Pls dont hurt me, Short One Shot, There is alcohol mention just to point that out, They arent even dating in this fic, Who loves platonic relationships, i love tags, john is my son, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legallytrash/pseuds/Legallytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the gang takes a trip to Vegas.<br/>To everyone else, what they did seemed like a great decision, especially at that time.<br/>To two people in particular...it really wasn't.</p><p>(Alternatively titled: You Make A Good Souvenir)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mood Ring Kind Of Matches The Lights At The Casino

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS LIKE 8 MONTHS AGO AND NOW I'M REWRITING IT BECAUSE I'M SUCH TRASH G OD KILL ME

“I now pronounce you, man and troll.”  
   
Sun shined in from the curtain, just barely making it through the shades to act as an alarm and wake up the albino man.  
Either way, he ended up being practically blinded by the rays that seemed to be targeted directly towards him. A groan erupted from his chest, head throbbing as he sat up, obly for him to collapse back down into the (drool covered) pillows.  
His face was (if possible) even paler than before, a sickly translucent rather than a smoothe ivory,-not that there was much difference. Either way, he was too white to function-accompanied by the dark rings that circled his red eyes. At least no one could yell at him for getting completely wasted that night, though.   
As he looked to the end of the bed, he could see the curled up body of a certain troll lying just beside the edge at the foot of the bed, arm hanging limply off of the side. A small smirk crawled onto his face, his freckles more visible in the bright light as he rose back to a sitting position. With his half sock-covered foot, he reached out towards Karkat, pushing with what little strength the hungover man had, and shoving him to the floor with a loud thud.   
The troll let out a yelp, followed by a groan as he sat up. “What the fuck, Strider?” He asked, his voice hoarse. As he slowly sat up, Dave only shrugged, stoic expression returning to his face as he rubbed his temples and took in his appearance. The troll’s hair was messier than usual, sticking up in every possible direction, the bags beneath his eyes still present as he attempted to climb to his feet.  
Dave felt his stomach start to twist, as well as feel the stinging in his eyes as he felt bile attempting to rise in his throat. He swallowed, trying to keep it down as he clenched his teeth. Who had let them do this to themselves? It was when the door swung open and the face of John poked into the room. The man had ran off with Vriska to attempt playing slots, thinking that they were following along.   
He remembered seeing Nepeta and Equius at some point that night, but only shrugged it off. He could only imagine the amount of money they had both lost, but even so, he just watched as Karkat plopped down on the bed beside him, looking at his hand with a confused expression on his face. “Who’s mood ring?” He asked, watching as the troll was attempting to pull it off of his finger with a frustrated face. “Fuck if I know.” He managed to get out through clenched teeth, still attempting to pull of that cursed color changing ring. In the corner of his eye, Dave caught sight of a small glimmer on his hand. He looked down, finding the same ring on his own finger. “You think this shit was Nepeta’s doing?” Karkat asked, letting out a tired sigh as he let his hand fall to the bed. Dave nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he lied back on the bed. “Davekat, man.” He muttered in a teasing voice, only to be hit with his throbbing head once again. A knock sounded on the door, followed by the familiar, dorky voice of Dave’s best friend: “You two really need to see this!”  
“You showing us some Nick Cage thing?” Dave asked, looking towards the glasses-wearing boy. He shook his head, holding out a video camera as he gave them a sympathetic look. Dave took the camera in his hands, John catching sight of his mood ring and almost snorting.  
Truthfully, this was the first he was getting to know about the whole incident. He also decided to count it as a prank, since now they would legally appear as adults.  
The voice of a man was heard as he turned the volume up, the screen showing he and Karkat standing in front of each other, fingers intertwined with each other as they swayed drunkenly.   
Why was this the theme of the wedding.  
From behind the camera, they could hear the familiar voice of only one person; Nepeta.  
“I ship it.” She muttered, zooming in with a shaky hand. Whether they were forced into this or not they had no idea. Neoeta could be pretty convincing when she killed wild beasts with her own claws and teeth.  
They were surely drunk, though-100%, not a bit of sober in them.   
Why the fuck was this the theme Karkat chose.  
Video Karkat barely even waited to leap towards Dave, arms wrapping around his neck as the two of them proceeded to attempt to have a make-out session at the make-shift altar. A triumphant scream sounded from Nepeta as Dave nearly stumbled to the ground. Both of them stared at the screen as the video ended with Nepeta leaning over the camera, clearly in shock as the two of them said in unison, the one thing that could express their emotions better than anything ever could;  
“Fuck.”

But the question still remained:  
Did Karkat unironically make their theme My Big Fat Greek Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> im going to bed goodnight im too sick to try to write


End file.
